Zatch's Pokemon
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Zatch and the gang get their own Pokemon and have to defeat Zofis. As the fight goes on, will love spread through the group? To find out, you'll have to read it. This is dedicated to Kalina of the Mist.
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, this is my first chapter. This is dedicated to Kalina of the Mist. Hope you like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 1: The Girl -  
In a dark forest, it was silent. No one was cutting downw trees. No one was fighting with mamodos. It seemed as though the forest was alseep, even though it was day. Then, a creature ran at top speed, ending the silence in the forest. If anyone saw it, they would have sworen they saw a blue blur. On the blue blur was a girl.

She had silver hair that was up in a high ponytail but touched the ground, silver eyes, black tang-top, white mini skirt, and white tennis shoes. She wore a white mini backpack. She had a white baseball cap. On the baseball cap was white goggles. She also wore white gloves that went to her elbows. The girl looked to be about 15-years-old. Her eyes were fixed on the grassy road before her. They soon came to a lake and the creature just ran over the water like it was land. The girl looked at the creature.

"Suicune, are we close?" the girl asked softly.

"Yes Ali, we should be there in a matter of minutes," Suicune replied.

(Yeah, Suicune can talk along with Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei, Latios, and Jirachi. DEAL WITH IT!)

Ali looked around her. The trees were lessing and it was getting brighter. They ran off the water and Suicune jumped onto a tree limb and then he continued jumping from tree to tree. After a while of jumping, he stopped on one tree. The two stared at the city before them. They saw cars driving on the road and they could hear kids talking or screaming. They heard a noise above them and saw a plane flying by. They turned their attention back to the city.

"So, this is the place?" Ali asked.

"Yes," Suicune said before taking off.

Suicune jumped on the roofs so no one would notice them. They eventually came to a home. They stood on a roof near by and watched the house. Whoever was in the house, they didn't want them to see them yet. Suddenly, two boys ran out of the house. One was about her age and had short/spicky brown hair. The boy behind him was short and in a green/yellow luggage bag and had short blonde hair that looked to be neatly combed.

"Bye Kiyo, have a good day at school!" a females voice said, waving to her son.

"Bye mom," the boy Kiyo said, waving back at his mom.

"And Zatch, keep him out of trouble," Kiyo's mom said, still waving .

"Sure thing. You can count on me," Zatch said, turning around backwards and waving at her.

"Zatch, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Kiyo yelled.

Zatch turned to his book owner. He was still smiling.

"Coming Kiyo!" Zatch yelled, running after Kiyo.

Suicune sweat-dropped. He couldn't believe these were who were to get Pokemon.

"Are you sure they are one of them?" Suicune asked.

Ali's backpack glowed. She looked at it, then turned back to Suicune.

"Yep," Ali said with a cute smile.

Suicune sighed.

"Come on, we should follow them," Ali said.

Suicune nodded and took off, following the two.  
Brago was sitting on a tree limb and stared out into the city. He was thinkging to himself. Suddenly, he saw someething. His eyes narrowed when he saw a blue blur run on the rooftops. His eyes widened as he realized who it could have been.

'No it can't be,' he thought. 'She's back. Why?'

His eyes narrowed as he watched the blur move through the city.

'He's certainly become faster,' Brago thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? Also, how does Brago know about Ali? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	2. School

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 2: School -  
Kiyo sat in his desk looking out the window. He only saw the buildings outside. Deep down, he had a strange felling. The feeling was like someone was watching him. He narrowed his eyes as he felt a presence near him.

"Hi Kiyo," an annoying/ditzy voice said.

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly to see Suzy. She was smiling at him.

"Oh hey Suzy," he answered.

"So Kiyo, what were you thinking about?" Suzy asked.

"Nothing much," he said, returning to the window.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Zatch was sitting under Kiyo's desk and was listening to what the teacher was saying. Suddenly, everyone heard the windows brake. Everyone screamed but Kiyo stood up. Was a mamodo trying to attack the school? The lights went out and a blue blur appeared in the front of the classroom. Everyone stared at the creature.

"Zatch, is that another mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch shook his head.

"No, I don't know what it is Kiyo," Zatch said.

Everyone stared at the creature and saw the girl sitting on the blue creature. She smiled and waved.

"Hi everyone," she said sweetly.

Nobody said anything. She snapped her fingers and the ligths came back on and the glass returned to normal. Everyone stared at her strangly. She gave a small pout. How dare they not say hi or at least wave, or give her a smile!

"Well, since you guys are being mean, I'm going to talk to Kiyo and Suzy, can everyone else leave?" Ali asked.

Everyone was out of there in a heart beat. Suzy hid behind Kiyo. Kiyo had small sweat beads roll down his head. He acted strong, but was actually scared.

"What do you want with us?" Kiyo asked.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you," Suicune said.

Zatch, Kiyo, and Suzy stared at the creature.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Kiyo yelled.

"STOP YELLING!" Ali yelled. "Now, I have something to give you all."

"You have a present for me?" Zatch asked happily.

"Sorry, not for you Zatch," Ali said.

Zatch start to anime cry on the floor.

"Hey, how did you know are names, and who are you two?" Kiyo asked.

"Because I do. My name is Ali, and this is Suicune, a Pokemon," Ali said.

"A Pokemon? What's that?" Kiyo asked.

"Here, I got two of them for you Kiyo," Ali said, throwing two PokeBalls at him.

He caught them and looked at it. Held two PokeBalls.

"Here Suzy, these are for you," Ali said, throwing her two PokeBalls.

Suzy caught hers. She stared at them.

"Now what?" Suzy asked.

"Open them," Ali said.

They did as she said. They opened the balls and Pokemon came out.

"Whoa," Zatch said.

"Kiyo, your Pokemon are Jolteon and Pikachu. Suzy your Pokemon are Jynx and Psyduck," Ali said.

"Oh, Psyduck is so cute," Suzy said.

"Well, I have to go. Meet me at the park," Ali said.

Suicune took off, leaving the two students there.

"Come on, we should head to the park and wait there," Kiyo said.

"Right," Suzy and Zatch said.  
Kiyo, Suzy, and Zatch were at the park. Zatch and the Pokemon played together. Suzy had some fruit and was drawing Kiyo's on them. Kiyo was thinking to himself.

'I wonder where she is,' Kiyo thought.

He closed his eyes. He reopened them.

"Miss me?" Ali asked.

Kiyo jumped and fell over the bench. Ali laughed.

"Kiyo, are you alright?" a voice asked.

He opened his eyes and saw Megumi.

"Me ... Megumi? What are you doing here?" he asked, a small blush appearing.

"She has Pokemon silly," Ali said.

He sent a glare at the girl that scared him.

"Here, I'll help you up," Megumi said, extending a hand.

He took it, still with a blush. When he stood up, he saw a lot of people and mamodos. And a whole lot of Pokemon. The group was: Tia, Dr. Riddles, Kido, Apollo, Rops, Li-en, Wonrei, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Sherry, Brago, Parco Folgore, Kanchomé, Lori, Kolulu, Shion, Nya, Eido, and Hyde. He was surprised to see them all.

"What are you all doing here, most of you wouldn't even be here on Earth?" Kiyo asked.

"I found them and brought them here," Ali said.

"Well you were a busy bee. So if they are here, they must have Pokemon, right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep, I'll let them introduce them," Ali said. "Megumi, you start off."

"Ok. Kiyo, meet Ninetails and Espeon," Megumi said.

"My Pokemon, Kiyo, are Mr. Mime and Mime Jr.," Dr.Riddles said.

"My Pokemon are Venasaur and Bulbasaur," Apollo said.

"The Pokemon I have are both material arts Pokemon called Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee," Li-en said.

"I have Ponyta and Rapidash, two more horses," Sunbeam said.

"My Pokemon are Umbreon and Absol," Sherry said.

'More dark things,' Kiyo thought.

(I don't know how Parco Folgore talks so whatever he says, so imagine him saying it with his accent)

"My-a Pokemon, Kiyo, are Squirtle and Charmander," Parco said.

"Skitty and Vulpix are my Pokemon," Lori said.

"Kiyo, not only do I have one cat, but now I have two more, Persian and Delcatty," Shion said happily.

"Hey Kiyo. Along with my wind mamodo, I have two flying Pokemon, Fearow and Pidgeot," Eido said.

"What Pokemon do you have Kiyo?" Tia asked.

"I have Jolteon and Pikachu," Kiyo answered.

"And I have Jynx and Psyduck," Suzy said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh hi Suzy," Shion said, very friendly.

Suzy just waved. She still didn't like her, along with these other girls.

"So, why are we all here?" Brago asked.

"Well, there's a problem with the world and I need your help," Ali said.

"What kind of problem?" Kiyo asked.

"Well ..." Ali started.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	3. A Journey

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long. And sorry if it's short or rushed.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 3: A Journey -  
Everyone at the park was in wide eyes. They hadn't known this was happening, right under their very noses! She had told them about Zofis and about their Pokemon and about some of their attacks. Suicune laied down and restes; he already heard this before. Dr. Riddles put a hand on his chin and began to rub it. He was in deep thought. Was this girl correct or not? Kido jumped on his back.

"Dr. Riddles, is everything this girl said true?" Kido asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

Kido's eyes widened. Dr. Riddles not knowing! That must have been something out of a Stephen King's movie! Ali stared at all of the faces.

"So darling, what should we do?" Eido asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Ali rolled her eyes as well.

"One, don't call me "darling" again. And two, we have to go find Zofis's hide out and defeat him," Ali replied.

"Do you know where he lives?" Apollo asked.

"Suicune can sense his energy," Ali replied.

"We do we leave?" Kiyo asked.

Ali placed a hand on her chin, thinking. She closed her eyes ad smiled at them.

"I really haven't thought that far ahead," Ali said.

Everyone fell over anime-style. Kiyo stood up and started yelling at Ali.

"You're saying you only thought this far up?!" Kiyo yelled.

Ali looked as though she didn't hear him. She looked at the others.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll head off on the journey," Ali said to the others.

The others nodded. Ali smiled.

"Good. Now, get to know each other, rest, and be prepared for tomorrow," Ali said.

She got off the bench and walked over to Suicune, who was now standing up. She jumped on his back then looked back at them.

"Also, no killing each other," Ali said before Suicune took off.

Everyone watched her take off. Brago sighed.

'She is more annoying than she was when she was little,' he thought.

"So, what shall we do know?" Kido asked.

"Well, you heard beautiful, she said lets get to know each other," Eido said. "So, hi, I''m Eido."

Everyone cocked their eyebrows, except for those who didn't know them.

"Hello Eido. My name is Megumi," she said.

Eido blushed a little then his eyes turned into stars.

"Wow Megumi! I'm such a big fan of yours can I have your autograph?" Eido asked, getting in her face.

At first she was surprised but then she lightly giggled. Kiyo felt jealous for some reason, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Hyde shook his head then grabbed Eido by the collar and dragged him away. Megumi giggled again. Everyone sighed.

"Ok, now what?" Kiyo asked.

"Well, she said to prepare for tomorrow," Suzy said.

"And she also said we should rest," Shion said.

"Well, shouldn't we practice with our Pokemon?" Megumi asked.

"I agree with Megumi," Li-en said.

"Well, lets go home and practice with them, prepare for the journey, then rest," Lori said.

"Hmmm. What will we need for the journey though?" Sherry asked.

"Well, maybe some clothes, our Pokemon, and maybe some food," Sunbeam said.

"Ok, lets go then," Won Rei said.

Everyone nodded and walked to their homes. The last people at the park was Megumi, Kiyo, Tia, and Zatch abd the four Pokemon. Tia turned to her book owner. She was petting Espeon.

"Megumi, maybe we should battle against them," Tia suggested.

Megumi looked at her.

"Why should we do that?" Megumi asked.

"Because, we can help them get stronger. Plus, it will help us with our Pokemon and knowing their strength," Tia said.

Megumi thought it over for a while before she nodded.

"Hey Kiyo!" Megumi yelled.

Kiyo turned and looked at Megumi.

"Yeah Megumi?" Kiyo asked.

"Let's have a Pokemon battle," Megumi said.

"Wha? A Pokemon battle? What for?" he asked, totally confused.

"So we can understand what attacks our Pokemon have," she said.

Kiyo nodded.

"Ok, how about, a two on two battle then," Kiyo suggested.

Megumi nodded. They stood on opposite sides of each other with their Pokemons infront of them.

"You ready Kiyo?" Megumi asked.

"Ladies first," Kiyo said with confidence.

"Ok, Espeon ... er ... Psychic Beam!" Megumi tried. "Ninetails, Fire Spin!"

The two did as they were told and attacked Kiyo's Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Jolteon, dodge the attacks!" Kiyo said.

Jolteon and Pikachu tried to get out of the way of the attacks, but the two attacks were faster. Espeons attack hit Jolteon. Ninetails Fire Spin was around Pikachu.

Oh no! Pikachu said.

Jolteon slowly stood up.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack!" Kiyo said.

Jolteon ran at top speed to attack Espeon. Ninetails quickly ra towards Espeon and grabbed it with her teeth, then ran away, getting out of the way of the attack.

Thank you Ninetails Espeon said when Ninetails placed her back on her feet.

No problem Ninetails said.

Kiyo stared at the two.

'Amazing, they work together as if they have for years,' he thought.

He looked at Jolteon and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Jolteon, Double Team then Quick Attack," Kiyo ordered.

They did as they were told. They created copies of themselves then ran at top speed at Ninetails and Espeon.

"Thunder Bolt!" Kiyo ordered.

They did as they were told. They electricuted the two female Pokemon. They recovered quickly and immediatly attacked back without Megum telling them to. She watched as they tried to bite the two Pokemon. After a while of going up against each other, all four Pokemon fell to the ground. They had fainted.

"Ninetails! Espeon!" Megumi yelled, running to her Pokemon's sides.

"Pikachu! Jolteon!" Kiyo yelled, running to their sides.

They placed them back into their Pokeballs. They sighed.

"Is that all?" a voice asked.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	4. Heading Out

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long. And sorry if it's short or rushed.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 4: Heading Out -  
Megumi, Tia, Kiyo, and Zatch jumped at the sound of the voice, yet it sounded familiar. They quickly turned behind them to see a smirking Ali sitting on top of an emotionless Suicune. They sighed with relief, it was only them.

"Man, you scared me," Kiyo said, putting a hand on his chest, trying to stop his heartbeat from beating so fast.

Ali smiled evilly, but not creepy evil or plain evil, just anime evil at him, that made his eyebrows twitch.

'I don't think I really like that smile,' Kiyo thought.

"Yea! This is my second time I scared you today," Ali said, giving him a thumbs up. "A new world record."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed at him.

"You just like to torment me, don't you?" he asked, a little angry.

Ali stopped laughing and looked at him anime evil again. She still had her smile on.

"I do what I can," she said with a sigh in her voice.

Megumi lightly giggled as Kiyo glared at the Pokemon expert.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"To heal your guys's Pokemon," she said.

She jumped off Suicune and had a small metal thing in her hands. She walked over to them and placed the Pokeballs in 4 of the 6 slots. In minutes, she returned them to Megumi and Kiyo.

"There, now your Pokemon are healed and ready for the journey," Ali said.

"Thank you," Megumi said happily.

Kiyo said nothing. Zatch looked up at his friend and gave him a quizzical look. Wasn't he thankful that she healed his fainted Pokemon? He began to shake Kiyo's left arm, trying to get his attention.

"Kiyo, hey Kiyo. Aren't you going to say thank you?" he asked.

Kiyo still said nothing. His eyes were blank for some reason, like he was spaced out or something. Zatch turned to Ali with a wide grin.

"Kiyo says thank you," he said, bowing a little.

Ali sweatdropped. She closed her eyes and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm sure he did," she said.

Tia and Megumi laughed. Suicune rolled his eyes. This was wasting valuble time. He walked up next to Ali's right ear.

"Ali! The mission, remember?" Suicune asked in a whispered/angry voice.

Ali turned quickly and stared at her Pokemon with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh right!" she said, then turning to the four. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us at the entrance of the city."

This got Kiyo's attention. His eyes turned bug eyed as he stared at Ali.

"Wait! I thought you said we would go tomorrow?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, but Zofis is stronger and we must stop him now!" Suicune said sternly.

They nodded in understandment. Ali got on Suicune. Kiyo grabbed Zatch while Megumi grabbed Tia and they ran to the gates. At the gates were the others. Some of them had a ticked off look on their face. Ali sweatdropped. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Sorry guys, but I went to get these guys and watched them have a Pokemon battle," Ali explained.

Everyone sighed. She reopened her eyes and looked at the road ahead. She narrowed her eyes as if turning serious all of a sudden.

"Ok, let's go," she said in a firm voice, leading the group.

They nodded. Everyone let out their Pokemon and walked down the road, one that would hopfully take them straight to Zofis. But, since this was anime, it wouldn't be so easy as they would hope.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	5. The Journey

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block and other stories. And sorry if it's short or rushed. I'm really really really REALLY sorry!

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 5: The Journey -  
The group walked down the path that seemed to lead them to Zofis, hopfully. The journey was quiet, no one knowing what to do or say. Brago was walking close to Suicune and Ali. He would take a few looks at her. She was smiling. Why? He looked back at the path.

'She has changed. Or maybe, I've changed," he thought.

His eyes narrowed in thought. Suicune could sense it. The two of them, didn't get along very well. Zatch was hopping around yelling random things that got on everyone's nerves. He loved journeys, and he hasn't been on one in a while. But he became very serious. He would have to face Zofis, again. Tia and Kolulu were talking, getting to know each other.

Kiyo was in the back. He would occasionly look at Ali. To him, there was a kid and an adult waging a war in her body, trying to figure out who controls her body. Her smile and the way she messed around reminded him of a kid, yet, when she was serious, it seemed she actted like an adult.

'Wait, when has she ever been serious?' he thought.

"Kiyo?" Megumi asked.

Kiyo wasn't listening. He was still out in space.

"Kiyo?" Tia asked.

Still in space.

"Kiyo!" Zatch said.

Very deep into space.

"KIYO!" Ali yelled.

Kiyo fell backwards, landing on his butt. The others eithered laughed, rolled their eyes, or sweat-dropped. Megumi giggled as she extended her hand to help him up. He blushed when he took it and she pulled him onto his feet.

"Thanks," he said to Megumi, before turning to Ali. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Megumi was trying to talk to you. Oh wait, I have a question for you!" Ali said, almost like a child.

"Yea, what is it?" Kiyo asked, a little annoyed.

"How was space?" she asked sweatly.

Suicune, Kiyo, and Brago fell down anime style. Ali laughed at her own joke and the others laughed as well.

"Ok guys, lets cotniue our journey before Kiyo decides to kill me," Ali said, jumping back on Suicune.

"Trust me, I'm half-way there!" Kiyo said.

The others laughed and continued walking as Megumi and Kiyo started a small conversation. Lori and Li-en watched from the back.

"Do they like each other?" Lori asked.

"I have been seeing them show some feelings towards each other," Li-en answered.

"They like each other, trust me," Tia said as she walked by.

Espeon looked up at her human.

Humans are very strange Espeon thought.

Jolteon walked next to Espeon, usually allowing their fur to touch. Apparently, he had a Pokecrush on Espeon. Ninetails was walking next to Suicune and would look at him. She glared at him sometimes. Why was it she who had to fight? What was going to happen in the future? Suddenly, she sensed somthing. She stopped, as well as Suicune. Everyone looked up at them.

"What's wrong?" Eido asked.

"Pokemon are coming," Ali said in a serious tone.

Ali was right. Beedrills, Veomoths, and Butterfrees were flying by them. They stared at them in fear. What was going to happen? Ali smirked.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Ali said, as Suicune began to walk.

They walked too. After an hour, they stopped at a large oak tree and ate some food. Everyone talked and laughed. Then, Ali sensed something. She turned, as well as Ninetails and Suicune.

"Someone's coming," she said suddenly.

They looked to see a bookkeeper, a mamodo, and two Pokemon. Everyone got up and stood ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Folgore asked.

"Kiyo, that woman is from the amusement park, remember?" Megumi whispered to Kiyo.

Kiyo looked at the woman.

"You're right Megumi. But what is she doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"She's here because she works for Zofis. Isn't that right Lupa and Purio?" Ali asked.

Lupa nodded.

"Venonat, Ninjask, attack!" Lupa ordered.

The two nodded and ran at the group.

"Heads up!" Sunbeam said.

They jumped out of the way. They looked up to see more Pokemon and a few bookkeepers with their mamodos appeared. Ali was still on Suicune when she took out two more Pokeballs. She had a confident smile on her face.

"Come out and play ... Entei and Raikou!" Ali said as two more beast Pokemon appeared.

Entei and Raikou stood next to Suicune.

"What do you want us to do Ali?" Entei asked.

"Stop Lupa and Purio!" Ali said.

The two nodded. They ran at the two.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PURIO, SHIELD US!" Lupa ordered as she said a spell.

He stood infront of Lupa and made a suliva shield.

"ENTEI, RAIKOU, DON'T TOUCH THE SHIELD!" Ali yelled.

The two dodged the shield.

"Grrrrrrrr. Suliva," Entei said in disgust as he charged at Lupa again.

With Li-en and Wonrei, they were helping Lori and Kolulu.

"Li-en, use your Pokemon, they might be able to help you!" Lori said, as she ducked from an attack from Charmeleon.

"Right. Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee!" Li-en said.

The two jumped by their trainers side. Wonrei, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan worked together to cut the enemies numbers down. Skitty helped as well, but Chansey stood back. She was more of healing then fighting like the other Pokemon. Megumi, Tia, and her Pokemon fought alone against some Pinsirs and Venasuars.

"Ninetails Fire Spin!" Megumi ordered.

Ninetails did as it was told. It let out fire that spun and hit the Grass-Pokemons.

"Great job! Now Espeon, Psychic Beam!" Megumi ordered.

Espeon stood it's ground and attacked. From behind Megumi was a Gengar and Zofis. Zofis stood next to the Ghost-Pokemon with an evil smile.

"Ok, attack with Psychic Beam!" Zofis said.

Gengar obeyed and sent it's attack.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	6. Captured

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 6: Captured!  
-  
Gengar sent it's attack like Zofis had ordered it to do and it hit the person it was aiming for. It hit Megumi straight in the back. No one saw her fall to the ground soundlessly. No one saw her black out. No one, but Ali.

"Oh no, Megumi!" she said.

She jumped off Suicune and ran towards Megumi as fast as she could. Her being attacked meant Zofis was close. She knelt down and tried to shake her, but Megumi wouldn't wake up. She was sound asleep. Zofis smirked.

'This is too easy,' he thought.

"Now, attack the girl," Zofis ordered.

Gengar obeyed the command again and sent one of it's attacks. It hit Ali's back, making her fall to the ground soundlessly, just like Megumi. She too blacked out and laied on the ground lifelessly. Zofis smirked when he saw that no one had noticed what happened.

'They have no idea until it's to late,' Zofis thought with the smirk still on his face.

"Good. Now, get them Gengar!" Zofis ordered.

Right. Gengar said.

He jumped out of the hiding place and grabbed the two unconsious girls. Zofis smirked and called a Pidgeot. He jumped on the back off the flying bird and it took off with Gengar following. Suicune was the first to notice and looked up.

"(Ugh) ALI!" he yelled, running after Gengar.

Entei and Raikou followed their brother (I see them as brothers, ya know?) after Gengar, attacking it but also being careful not to hurt the girls it was carring. When Brago heard Ali's name, he looked in the sky and saw Gengar flying away. His eyes widened and he growled.

"(GRRRR!!!!) Get back here!" Brago yelled as he too began to run after Gengar and Zofis.

Sherry noticed her mamodo was gone and looked to see where he went.

"Brago, what's the matter?" she asked herself.

She looked up and saw Gengar and Zofis flying away.

"Uh, ZOFIS!" Sherry yelled.

This caught everyone's attention and they looked in the sky as well. Their eyes widened when they saw their friends flying away.

"MEGUMI!" Kiyo and Tia yelled.

Zofis's army disappeared and the group ran after Gengar and Zofis. Some of the Pokemon attacked Pidgeot and Gengar, but none of the attacks made it that far up to even touch them. Most of them were getting irritated.

"(GRRRRR!!!!) GIVE THEM BACK!" Entei yelled after it's Flamethrower.

Zofis turned to look at them and grinned evilly.

"(Snickers) I don't think so," he said, then looking back infront of him. "Pidgeot, Gengar, fly faster!"

The two Pokemon then took off faster after hearing Zofis's command. The others ran faster as well, trying to catch up.

"ALI!" Suicune and Brago yelled.

"MEGUMI!" Kiyo and Tia yelled.

Soon, the two Pokemon were out of sight. Kiyo fell to the ground and pounded it. A small tear rolled down his right cheek. Why didn't he see them take off earlier? Maybe he could have done something. Brago stood on a tree limb and glared at Zofis. He looked down at Suicune who was also glaring. They looked at each other and glared. Tia had tears falling.

"No, Megumi," she whispered.

Zatch looked at Tia and his eyes sadened.

'I hope she's alright,' he thought.

"Don't worry Tia, we'll bring Megumi back," Zatch said, though he wasn't that sure.

Tia halfheartdly nodded. Lori and Kolulu both looked like they would cry. Apollo stared at the sky sadly as well. Rops was really sad as well as he sat on Apollo's head. Everyone felt really down. Was there any hope left for them now?

"What do we do now?" KanchomИ asked sadly.

"I don't ... know," Li-en said, looking at Wonrei, hoping he would have an answer.

He shook his head, not knowing as well. The others didn't say a thing because they themselves didn't know what to say or do. Espeon and Ninetails walked up to Kiyo and wined sadily. Kiyo looked them straight in the eyes. After a while of staring, he nodded.

'Their right, I can't give up, not yet,' he thought.

"I know what to do," Kiyo said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him as he stood up with a confident look on his face and in his eyes.

"We're going to follow Ali's plan and find Zofis. We'll stop him and save the girls. Everyone in?" he asked with force.

Every person, Pokemon, and mamodos nodded. Kiyo looked back at the way Zofis flew.

"Ok everyone, we go that way," he said, pointing down the road.

They nodded and began to walk the path.

'Looks like it's my turn to save you,' Brago and Suicune thought.

'Hold on girls, we're coming,' Kiyo thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? What does Suicune and Brago mean? What will happen to the girls? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. So, please review. 


	7. The Castle

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 7: The Castle -  
Megumi slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She wandered where she was, why she was here, and how she got here. She was in a dull room that was barly lit by candels. She looked to see only one door, and it was made of iron. She also saw that her hands were tied.

"Where am I?" Megumi asked, herself.

"In Zofis's so called 'dungeon'," Ali said angrily.

Megumi was a little startled Megumi stared at Ali. She had fire around her body and Megumi sweat-dropped and scooted away from her.

"If I find Zofis, I WILL MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER TRIED TO STOP US!!!" Ali said angrily again.

Megumi stared at her friend, a bigger sweat-drop appeared.

'Well, she seems ... er ... angry,' she thought.

Outside of the castle, the rescue team ran towards the castle. Kiyo was leading the way.

"Guys, there it is!" Kiyo said.

Everyone smiled and ran faster. Before they even made it to the drawbridge, a group of mamodos, bookkeepers, and Pokemon jumped out infront of them.

'OH COME ON!' Kiyo yelled in his mind.

They stopped and stared at their foes.

"Everyone, get ready to fight," Kiyo whispered to the others.

"WHAT KIYO?" Suzy yelled.

Kiyo sighed.

"Ok ready? Attack!" Kiyo said.

The group took off and fought the army in their way. Megumi's Pokemon and the three legendary beasts helped Kiyo's Pokemon out. Suicune was the only one helping Brago. Back inside the castle Ali had heard the fighting taking place. Before she could tell Megumi, Zofis and Koko walked through the door.

"Ah, you're awake," Zofis said calmly.

Ali flamed up again.

"YOU CREEP!!!!! COME HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" Ali yelled.

Outside, the others could hear Ali's yell. Kiyo, Brago, and Suicune sweat-dropped.

'Either they're in trouble, or Ali's mad,' Kiyo thought.

They heard an angry yell. Kiyo's sweat-drop grew.

'She's mad,' he thought.

Zofis laughed.

"My my, you sure are fiesty," Zofis said.

Steam came out of Ali's ears.

"Look, I think she's having a melt down," Koko said.

Ali flammed up somemore. The two then left their prisoners.

"Why I outtha. GGGRRRRR, Megumi!" Ali said, startling Megumi.

"Ye ... yeah?" Megumi asked.

"In the bag on my back are some of my Pokeballs, grab them all and hand them to me," Ali said.

"Uh ... ok. I'll try," she said.

Megumi went through Ali's bag and handed her a lot of Pokeballs. Ali looked through them until she found the one she wanted.

"Okay, come on out Mewtwo!" Ali said.

Mewtwo appeared out of the ball and looked at them. Megumi stared at the purple Pokemon that stood on two legs.

"Need help?" it asked.

Ali's flame disappeared and she calmed down, a little.

"Yea," Ali said.

Mewtwo quickly cut the ropes, freeing the girls. Ali stood up and clenched her fists.

"Ali, should we find the others?" Megumi asked.

"You can, I'm going to find Zofis and squash him," Ali said.

She then handed Megumi a Pokeball after putting her other Pokeballs in her bag, except for three of them.

"Here, take Celebi, it'll help you get to the others," Ali said.

She then allowed two more Pokemon to come out; a Latios and a Lucario. She turned to the iron door.

"Mewtwo, Psychic ball! Lucario, Arura ball! Latio, Water Blast!" Ali commanded.

The three Pokemon nodded and did as they were told. The iron door went flying out of the castle. Outside, the group stopped half of Zofis's army. The door flew and nearly hit Kiyo, though it did hit Folgore.

"Where did that come from?" Kiyo asked.

"Probably the castle," Shion said.

"Kiyo, go see if Ali and Megumi are ok," Suicune said.

"Right," Kiyo said.

He started running towards the castle when Ninetails with Zatch and Tia on it ran up to him.

"Kiyo, hop on," Tia said.

"Ok," he said, jumping on Ninetails.

Ninetails then took off over the drawbridge and into the stony castle. Then, they heard a yell that might have came from a girl.

"Who screamed? Megumi?" Tia asked.

There was another yell, this time it sounded more like a males. Kiyo sweat-dropped.

"No, I think Zofis, or Ali," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo!" a voice yelled.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? Who yelled Kiyo's name? What will happen to Zofis? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. The story is almost over, so please review to tell me how it is. 


	8. When Does the Fight Begin

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 8: When Does the Fight Begin?  
-  
"Kiyo!" a voice yelled.

It sounded familliar to all of them. Kiyo, Tia, and Zatch turned to the source of the voice. They saw a smiling Megumi. She was on debree. She held Celebi in one hand and was waving at Kiyo with the other hand. She was smilling. Kiyo smiled.

"Megumi!" Kiyo yelled happily.

Ninetails turned and ran towards Megumi. She jumped over the large crack. Kiyo outstretched a hand, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her on Ninetails, and then Ninetails landed on the ground. She then began to run through the castle.

"Megumi, you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, but we have to see if Ali's alright," Megumi said.

Kiyo nodded.

"Ninetails!" Kiyo said.

Ninetails nodded and ran faster.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Who was that?" Zatch asked.

"YOU CREEP! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the voice yelled again.

Megumi sweat-dropped as she recongized the voice.

"That's Ali," Megumi said.

Celebi got out of Megumi's arm and went on Zatch's head. Tia saw it and smiled.

"Oh!! It's so cute," Tia said.

Kiyo blinked.

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

"That's Celebi. It's Ali's Pokemon. It helped me find you guys," Megumi replied.

Ninetails ran into a room and they saw a knocked out Koko, and Ali banging Zofis's head against a stone wall. The four sweat-dropped.

"Er ... should we help?" Tia asked.

Kiyo blinked again.

"Who, Zofis, or Ali?" Kiyo asked.

"Let's not get involved," Zatch said.

Celebi nodded.

"Good idea," Megumi said.

Kiyo looked around and saw three more Pokemon.

"Who are they?" Kiyo asked.

"Ali's Pokemon. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Latios," Megumi said.

"Oh," Kiyo replied.

Ali threw Zofis near the group.

"Guys, his book!" Ali said.

They blinked, not understanding what she said. She sighed.

"BURN HIS BOOK!" she yelled.

She was motioning towards the book that laied near Ninetails feet. Kiyo finally got what she meant.

"Oh!" Kiyo said.

Zatch and Kiyo jumped off Ninetails.

"Ready Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah!" Zatch said.

Zatch looked at the book and Kiyo was about to read a spell when ...

"ARGH! GET AWAY FROM MY BOOK!" Zofis yelled.

He jumped off the ground and lunged at Kiyo. Kiyo turned and had wide eyes.

"Mewtwo!" Ali yelled.

Mewtwo got infront of Zofis and put up a psychic force-field that pushed Zofis back against the wall with a lot of force. Koko also got up and charged at Ali. Ali did a quick kick and knocked her to the ground. She turned back to Kiyo.

"Kiyo, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Ali said.

"Right," he said.

He read out the first spell and Zatch's lightning hit the book and it began to burn. Zofis looked at his book. His eyes widened.

"NO!" he yelled.

He started to fade away. He ran for his book and desperatly tried to take the fire out. It was all in vain though. In a matter of seconds, he faded away. Almost immediatly, the castle began to crumble.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ali yelled.

"YEAH!" Kiyo yelled.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. The story is almost over, so please review to tell me how it is. Sorry if it's not the best. 


	9. Run Away

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 9: Run Away!  
-  
The castle began to crumble. Debree fell everywhere around them. Ali returned her Celebi, who was hiding at her legs. They covered their heads, afraid to get hurt. Mewtwo flew over to Ali, protecting her from any debree that would try hurting her.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ali yelled.

"YEAH!" Kiyo yelled.

"BUT HOW? THE EXIT WAS BLOCKED OFF!" Megumi yelled.

Ali turned to Lucario.

"LUCARIO! GO OUTSIDE AND GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE CASTLE!" Ali yelled.

He nodded. He made an arura ball and blew up a small hole in the wall. He then ran out as fast as he could. He ran outside and got everyone away from the crumbling castle. Ali ran to Laitos and jumped on his back. She then turned to her friend.

"MEWTWO, HAND ME KOKO!" Ali ordered.

Mewtwo nodded. He grabbed the knocked out Koko and handed her to Ali. Ali placed Koko behind her.

"MEWTWO! MAKE A GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL!" Ali yelled over the falling debree.

Mewtwo nodded again. He made a Psychic ball in his hands and blew a giant hole in the wall with the powerful attack.

"THANKS MEWTWO! FOLLOW ME KIYO!" Ali yelled.

Kiyo nodded. Him and Zatch jumped on Ninetails. Ninetails and Mewtwo followed Latios out of the giant hole. Outside the castle, their friends were praying fo the best.

'Be careful,' Apollo thought.

"Brago," Sherry said.

"What?" he asked.

"That girl, Ali, you're close to her, aren't you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, almost angrilly.

Sherry rose an eyebrow. Inside the castle, the group was dodging the debrees. Koko was still uncocnsious.

"ALI, DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?" Megumi yelled.

"ER ... NOT REALLY!" Ali yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Tia and Kiyo yelled.

"SHUT UP! MEWTWO CAN SENCE WHERE WE'RE GOING! HE'LL HELP US OUT OF HERE!" Ali yelled back.

Latios dodged a debree. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, along with Ali and Koko.

"ALI!" Mewtwo yelled.

"ALI!" Kiyo and the other three yelled.

Ali slowly sat up just as Mewtwo landed near her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

They were close enough for her to hear what he said.

"No. My head hurts," she said, holding her head.

Suddenly, the teenage Ali disappeared and a little girl was in her place. She had the same colored hair and she had her hair in a pony-tail and it touched the ground. She still had silver eyes. She wore a black short sleeve shirt and a white long skirt with silver slippers. She still held her head.

"Mewtwo, it hurts," she said, almost ready to cry.

Mewtwo blinked.

'It happened,' he thought.

He looked to see a giant monster in their way. He glared. He picked up the ready to cry Ali and the unconsious Koko. He ran over to Kiyo and handed them to him.

"Watch over Ali," he said, before attacking the monster.

Outside, Suicune flinched. He began to run towards the castle.

'Mewtwo, what happened?' he thought.

Lucario and Ali's other Pokemon felt it. Brago took off after Suicune.

"What are you doing Brago?" Suicune asked.

"I'm going to help her," he said.

Suicune narrowed his eyes and ran faster. Brago smirked and ran faster as well. They ran into the castle to see the fight going on. They looked at Ali and saw her as a child. She looked sad. Brago ran over to her as Suicune fought along with Mewtwo.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Brago yelled over the falling debree.

"WE DON'T KNOW. SHE FELL AND HIT HER HEAD AND TURNED INTO A LITTLE GIRL!" Kiyo yelled back.

Brago narrowed his eyes a bit. He looked to see the fight ended. He picked up Ali in his arms. Suicune jumped over to them and Mewtwo placed the knocked out Koko on Suicune's back. Suddenly, a pillar fell towards them.

"OH NO!" Megumi yelled.

Ali opened her eyes and looked as the pillar fell towards them. Her eyes glowed silver. Outside, they saw the castle fall.

"OH NO!" most of the girls yelled.

Entei, Lucario, and Raikou looked at the castle.

"Do you sense it?" Lucario asked.

The two beast brothers nodded.

"Yes," they replied.

Suddenly, figures emerged from the castle.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. The story is almost over, so please review to tell me how it is. Sorry if it's not the best. 


	10. Understand

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block, internet, and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 10: Understand -  
Ali opened her eyes and looked as the pillar fell towards them, nearly hitting them. Her eyes glowed bright silver. Outside, the others saw the castle fall. Tears entered the girls eyes.

"OH NO!" most of the girls yelled.

Entei, Lucario, and Raikou looked at the castle.

"Do you sense it?" Lucario asked.

The two beast brothers nodded.

"Yes," they replied.

Suddenly, shadowy figures emerged from the fallen castle.

"Is that?" Li-en asked.

All of them got a closer look. They smiled.

"It is! It's them!" Li-en said, hugging Wonrei with happiness.

It was true. Suicune was carring Koko on his back. Brago had the little girl Ali in his arms. Ninetails had Tia, Zatch, Kiyo, and Megumi on her back. And Mewtwo was levitating behind them. Ali wasn't knocked out, but she looked tired. When they reached the group, the others smiled and welcomed their friends.

"What's wrong with Ali?" Eido asked. "She looks, little?"

"She bumped her head," Mewtwo said.

"So why is she small?" Sherry asked.

"This has always happened, since she was 5," Suicune answered.

"How old is she then?" Suzy asked.

Lucario turned to her.

"15-years-old," Lucario answered.

Ali opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She took out her Pokeballs and returned most of her Pokemon that were still out. She looked at the sky and saw the sun setting.

"We should ... set up camp," she said tiredly.

Everyone nodded and sat up camp where they were. The still unconsious Koko was against a tree. Everyone was sitting around a camp fire. Ninetails looked at Suicune.

I'm glad nothing bad happened to Ali. she said to Suicune.

Suicune nodded. Ali was asleep on him. They started talking about stuff. Brago was staring at the fire.

"Hey Brago," Sherry said.

He looked at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"You're close to Ali. How?" Sherry asked.

Brago growled and felt all eyes on him. He looked at Suicune and Suicune nodded. He sighed.

"Back in the mamodo world, I wasn't the nicest. Even at times, the bigger mamodos would pick on me, but I could take them," Brago said.

'Sure,' Kiyo thought.

"One day, it was a 20 on 1 fight. I was getting beaten up. Then, right as one of them was about to punch me hard, Ali came into the fight on Suicune. At the time, she was small. Suicune took them out, without breaking a sweat," Brago said angrily.

Suicune smirked.

"And he hates me because I'm stronger than him," Suicune said.

Brago closed his eyes and fought the urge to punch him.

"Anyways, she stayed in the mamodo world for a while, and I guess you can say, we became friends," he said.

Everyone was silent. Brago, friends with a human girl? Did they enter the Twlight Zone? He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

He sat back on the tree behind him and fell asleep. Everyone sighed.

"We should go to sleep as well," Apollo said.

The others nodded and fell asleep with their Pokemon by their sides. Once everyone was asleep, Suicune blew the fire out. He laied his head down and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Koko woke up, and ran away.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. So, what's going to happen next? To find out, you'll have to read the next chapter. The story is almost over, so please review to tell me how it is. You know that all the chapters so far, are all in one day? Bizzare. Sorry if it's not the best. 


	11. Heading Home

Disclaimer: Me: Ok, I'm back with a new chapter. It's my last I hope you all like it. Sorry if it took so long, writers block, internet, and other stories. But I don't have a lot of stories to write anymore, so now I can spend more time on this story. Yeah! And sorry if it's short or rushed. Again, I hope you all like it.

Title: Zatch's Pokemon Author: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 11: Heading Home -  
Everyone woke up only to see that Koko was gone, and that the castle was completely gone as well. Ali woke up and looked around. Everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave. She stood up and helped them put stuff away. Once it was all put away, Ali got on Suicune. They started walking back to home. Everyone talked about something to one another. The Pokemon played freely as they walked.

"So, what happened to Zofis?" Brago asked.

"He's back in the mamodo world," Ali said. "Most of the mamodo I brought back must go back into the mamodo world."

Those who would have to return to the mamodo world looked at the ground sadly. They were really going to miss the human world. Suddenly, they were encountered by a giant creature with no book owner. It stomped it's foot, making the ground shake. Everyone fell. Ali landed on her butt. Suicune jumped infront of her.

"Ali, do you know what that is?" Suicune asked.

Her eyes glowed bright silver.

"I don't know what it is," she said.

Brago stood up and punched the creature. He didn't leave a mark. Wonrei stood up and kicked the creature. He didn't leave a mark either.

"Leta me try," Forgole said.

He walked up and kicked the creatures toe. The creature bent down and merely flicked Forgole back. Apollo opened his book and read a spell. Rops put ropes around the creature, but the creature broke free. Rops flew back, but was caught by Apollo.

"You ok buddy?" Apollo asked.

Rops nodded. Ali took out Celebi.

"Celebi, if someone is hurt, heal them," Ali instructed.

Celebi nodded and flew over to Rops. He healed the little mamodo. The creture tried to punch Megumi, but Kiyo pushed her down. They both missed the punch. Kiyo sat up and helped Megumi up.

"You ok?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she said.

Suzy looked at them and lowered her eyes.

'Oh Kiyo,' she thought.

"Suzy! Watch out!" Lori warned.

Lori pushed Suzy, but the creature caught her. She screamed.

"LORI!" Kolulu and Apollo yelled.

Apollo looked at his Pokemon.

"Venasaur, Razor Leaf!" Apollo said.

Venasaur obeyed. It used Razor Leaf to cut the hand holding Lori. Lori fell from its hand. Apollo caught her, right before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Apollo," Lori said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed. Wonrei tried to kick the creature again, yet he still didn't make a scratch. The creature wacked him back with his other hand. Wonrei flew back and hit a tree.

"Wonrei!" Li-en yelled.

She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I still couldn't hurt him," he said.

Celebi flew over to Wonrei and healed him.

"Thanks Celebi," Wonrei said.

Kiyo read out a lightning spell. Zatch's attack hit him in the shoulder, but left no scar. The creature swung at Zatch.

"Zatch!" Tia yelled.

She ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"I (breath) I couldn't leave a dent," Zatch said.

"It's ok, you did your best," Tia said, trying to comfort him.

"But my best wasn't good enough," he said, punching the ground.

Ali jumped back on Suicune.

"Suicune, I need you to take me to the top of the creature," she said.

Suicune nodded. He jumped up high and landed on the creatures shoulder. The creature tried wacking them off, but missed. Ali jumped off Suicune and ran over to the creature's head. She placed her left hand on it's head. Then, the creature disappeared. Wonrei's, Kiyo's, Zatch's, Folgore's, Brago's, and even Sunbeam's jaw dropped. A little girl defeated the creature. Ali and Suicune fell towards Earth.

"Hyde," Eido said, taking out his skateboard.

Hyde nodded. They jumped into air. Ali fell into Eido's arms.

"Hi there little one," he said with a smile.

"Hello," Ali said, a small blush on her face.

They landed back on Earth. Eido sat the little girl back on her feet. Suicune landed near her. Shion laughed.

"Wow, you're strong. Even the strongest guys in this group couldn't even lay a scratch on it," Shion said.

Ali smiled. She returned Celebi into it's ball. She went back onto Suicune and began to walk back. The others followed her.

"Hey, Dr. Riddles," Folgore whispered to Dr. Riddles.

"Yes?"

"What is that girl?" Sunbeam asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Not sure," he said.

The two fell down anime style. The group soon returned back to the city.

"Well, I have to take some of you back," Ali said.

"Can we stay, just one more day. Please," Kido begged.

Ali looked at Suicune, then the group.

"Ok, why not?" she said.

The little mamodo's cheered.

"What about the Pokemon?" Megumi asked.

"They're yours, you can have them," Ali said with a smile.

Everyone cheered again. They all split up into little groups, playing with their mamodo's and Pokemon. Megumi turned to Kiyo.

"Kiyo, let's go catch a movie," Megumi said.

Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and ran for the movie theater with Tia, Zatch, and their Pokemon following them. Ali smiled.

"So, what now?" Suicune asked.

"Don't know. Everything's finished. All we have to do is return the mamodos. So let's have some fun," Ali said with a smile.

Suicune nodded and they ran off to the amusment park.  
-  
Me: Hi hope you all liked it. It's over. That was it. Sorry if it was rushed or short. Hope you read more of my stories. 


End file.
